Forever Young
by Gleelovers
Summary: love for the boys.  Sorry the tag is wrong!
1. Rebecca

_Hey guys! Wanted to do something different for yous!_

_It's a One Direction fanfiction !_

_Hope you all enjoy, me and my closest friends came up with this!_

**Rebecca's P.O.V**

"**Oh my gosh! I can't wait!" I thought as I woke up.**

**Tonight I was going to the X-Factor Live Tour with my best friends Zoe, Anna, Megan and Louisa.**

**Oh, did I mention we had backstage passes!**

**We were going to meet all the contestants including our favourites One Direction! **

**I thought about meeting Harry, I was totally in love with him. I wondered what I would say to him when I met him, what if I messed everything up? I started to panic about what I was going to say.**

**Suddenly I heard my mum shouting on me to come downstairs, I crawled out of bed, flung on my Jack Wills hoodie and my joggies and went downstairs. I opened the living room door to find presents on the floor, just then I remembered it was my birthday. I was too excited for meeting Harry that I forgot it was my 17****th**** birthday.**

**After I'd opened all my presents I went upstairs and started to get ready, this was going to be an amazing birthday I just knew.**

_So thats chapter one, sorry its short._

_xx_


	2. Zoe

_So this is the second part of my One Direction fan fiction, It's hopefully going to be longer than chapter one!_

_Last chapter was a bit short? I'm going to keep rotating the P. so Rebecca will have a longer one soon!_

_Anyway, enjoy!_

_**Zoe's P.O.V **_

_**Woke up this morning feeling so excited! X-Factor live was in about 7 hours! I was going to meet Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson and my personal favourite member Liam Payne. He was beautiful! I didn't want to end up blubbering out random words to him and looking weird... **_

_**I got out of bed and went downstairs to get a bite to eat. I stuck some toast in the toaster and went to get the Nutella out of the cupboard. I started to daydream but was snapped out of it when the toast launched out of the toaster. I grabbed a plate and a knife and spread the Nutella on it.**_

_**I went into the living room and turned on the TV, I was met with the blasting of Rebecca Black's Friday. "It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!" I moaned. This had to be the most annoying song EVER.**_

_**I switched over channels until I found something I wanted to watch. Soon the faces of Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn and Niall were on my TV. An X-Factor Live advert. I grinned broadly. I decided now would be a good time to phone Rebecca and wish her a happy birthday. "Hello?" Her voice answered. "Happy Birthday Mrs Styles!" I always called her that to annoy her. "Shut up Mrs Payne!" She teased back. We always started conversations with this. It showed how close we were, nobody else got it. Our chat went on like this for ages until I finally had to go and get ready for Louisa picking us all was gonna be a great day!**_


	3. Anna

_Hey everyone! So I'm sorry the tag is Glee, I couldn't find an X-Factor one or that! So if this gets removed I will be disappointed!_

_This is the third chapter now I think?_

_It might be longer than the rest, but Rebecca and Zoe will get longer chapters later. Review if you think I should do the boys points of view? Enjoy!_

_**Anna P.O.V**_

_**Well today's the day. I applied my mascara and my eyeliner, then I wondered what to do with my hair. Finally I decided on loose curls, they were simple but looked amazing. I went into my room and looked in the mirror, my white dress matched my converse perfectly. I heard a car horn, I looked out the window to see Louisa's car sitting outside. Smiling I checked everything was switched off and that all the doors were locked. Then I grabbed my bag and coat and got going.**_

_**In the car Rebecca and Zoe were sitting in the back, chatting away excitedly. I turned to Rebecca holding out a little green box that was tied with a bright red bow and started singing "Happy Birthday" They all knew how I adored singing. When I was finished Rebecca leaned forward, hugged me and thanked me before sitting back and opening her present. Her face lit up when she opened the box and pulled out a very shiny bracelet. Hanging from it was lots of dainty charms including music notes and converse. "Thank you!" she beamed. We went to get Megan next. A part of me wanted to go to the tour but most of me didn't. I'd have to sit through Cher Lloyd, Wagner and most of all One Direction. They annoyed the life out of me!**_

_**Zoe, Rebecca and Louisa were deep in conversation about how cute Harry was or how awesome it was that they were singing Grenade. "I don't really like One Direction" I finally said. The looks I got were classic. Rebecca looked at me like I'd stepped in something horrible and Louisa looked as if she was about to kill me. Thank goodness we were at Megan's.**_

_**AN HOUR LATER...**_

_**We were all inside the SECC, waiting to be taken backstage. I needed to go to the loo, so I told the girls I'd catch up. Zoe handed me my pass and I wandered off. Suddenly my phone bleeped. I searched my bag for it when suddenly I walked into someone, dropping everything on the floor. "I'm so sorry!" A voice said, I reached down to get my phone when a hand got there first. I snapped my head up. There he stood. Louis Tomlinson. All the hate I had for One Direction suddenly melted away. He was perfect. He handed over my phone smiling. "I'm Lou-" " I know who you are" I cut him off " Your Louis from One Direction" I blushed. "Yeah, that's right" He smiled at me. "Who are you might I ask? I almost broke your phone, so I think it's right I give you my number in case any damage was caused" He winked at me. I felt my face burning up. "I'm Anna, Well that seems fair to me I think" Trying to sound sophisticated. **_

_**Louis suddenly pulled a pen and a piece of paper from his pocket and scrawled something down on both sides. He then handed me it and winked. "Got to go do some meet and greets, see you later"**_

_**I looked at the paper he gave me. "**__Hey gorgeous, call me;)" __**It read. His number was on the other side. **_

_**I went to find the girls with the biggest smile on my face.**_

_YAY! Romance! _

_Next chapter soon x _

_Reviews please!_


	4. LouisMeganRebecca

_4__th__ chapter already! I'm hoping there are actually people reading this! I'd appreciate reviews please._

_Enjoy..._

_**Louis P.O.V**_

_**That was crazy. I was making my way backstage when I bumped into this girl. Well she dropped her phone so I picked it up and we ended up talking and well, I think I'm in love with her.**_

_**I went into the dressing room to find Harry half asleep on his dressing room table. I tapped his shoulder and he woke up with a jump. "What's up Louis? You look...weird. Oh that reminds me, the meet and greet winners are coming now" I smiled. "Well my friend I have just met an amazing girl" I heard the door squeak open behind me. I spun round to see five girls standing behind a member of the SECC staff, who said "These are the winners, I will be back soon to take them to their seats" She closed the door leaving us with the five girls. I looked at them and suddenly noticed a familiar face in-between them. Anna. Harry and Niall suddenly appeared beside me. "Hey girls! We're One Direction, what are your names?"Harry smiled. A medium height girl with black/brown hair stood forward a bit and said "I'm Rebecca, this is Zoe, Anna, Louisa and Megan" She pointed to each girl as she went through the names.**_

_**Each boy talked to a girl. Harry was talking to Rebecca, Zayn to Megan, Niall to Louisa, Liam to Zoe and I finally plucked up the courage to talk to Anna.**_

_**Megan P.O.V **_

_**We were all standing outside the dressing room waiting for the member of staff to come along when Anna came walking up to us smiling like a loon on loon tablets. She was bright red too, which, if I was right, meant that she had met a boy. "Who is he?" I almost squealed when she joined us. "Lou-""C'mon girls, time to go" a woman with headsets interrupted. She opened up the dressing room door, said something to the boys, and then left us with them. Suddenly I felt extremely nervous.**_

_**Rebecca P.O.V**_

_**I looked into his amazing eyes. I felt a spark, I was so nervous I could hardly speak. I was talking to Harry Freaking Styles! He smiled at me then started to ruffle his hair with his hands then said "Rebecca, isn't it?" I nodded, feeling my cheeks burning up. "So what brings you here today?" He flashed his smile at me, I looked at the floor and replied "It's my 17**__**th**__** birthday and Zoe got us all tickets and backstage passes" A strand of hair fell over my face. I was about to reach up to tuck it behind my ear when Harry got there first tucking it gently behind my ear, brushing my cheek as he did so. "Happy Birthday, Need to get you something now don't I?" He whispered. He suddenly turned to his dressing table and scrawled something down then handed it to me. His number. "Can I have yours too?" he smiled at me, it was impossible to say no.**_


	5. ZoeHarryLiam

_Doing loads of chapters tonight, please review and favourite!_

_**Zoe P.O.V**_

_**We all sat in our front row seats, waiting for the show to start. I had been talking to Liam when the staff member came and took us to our seats. I felt a little light headed, it was probably just the heat, and it was really crowded. The lights started to dim and soon enough Cher was stomping round the stage singing the clapping song. Soon, One Direction were singing Grenade. After that there was darkness...**_

_**Harry P.O.V**_

_**Everything was going fine, we were fully into Grenade when suddenly I saw Liam sprint towards the front of the stage. Then I saw Zoe, limp in his arms. Rebecca was frantically trying to dial a number into her phone. I ran over to the front of the stage screaming at Liam to lift Zoe onto the stage before she got hurt anymore. I shouted over to Niall, Zayn and Louis to help Louisa, Anna, Rebecca and Megan up too. I looked over at Liam who was hunched over Zoe. I pulled Anna up then crawled over to Liam. There was blood everywhere. I looked down at Zoe who's head had a massive gash on it. Liam was panicking. Rebecca then came running over saying the ambulance was just coming in. Security soon came rushing onto the stage with a stretcher which took Zoe away out the back, Rebecca and Liam went with them. I looked round at the other girls. Anna was burying her head into Louis' chest and being comforted by Louisa, Megan had her head in her hands and was being comforted by Zayn and Niall.**_

_**I went over to comfort Louisa as she wasn't being comforted by anyone. I put my arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. She sat her head on my shoulder. I realised I wanted to be comforting Rebecca. **_

_**Liam P.O.V**_

_**I sat in the back of the ambulance, with Rebecca who was almost in tears. I know it seems stupid that I care so much for a girl I met an hour ago, but we had an instant connection. I sat with my arm around Rebecca, I felt her shaking. I looked down at her. Her face was a ghostly white colour and she looked as if she was going to be sick. "You okay?" I whispered in her ear. "No, I think I'm going to be sick" Luckily, she wasn't.**_


	6. Harry,,Zoe

_6 because I'm on a roll tonight!_

_**Harry P.O.V**_

_**We all went back into the dressing room silently. Nobody said a word, there was the odd sniffle from Louisa or Megan. Suddenly Rebecca was back in the room. She had been sent back by Liam as he thought she was too upset. I ran over and pulled her to my chest, wrapping my arms around her. **_

_**AN HOUR LATER **_

_**I ended up lying on the couch, Rebecca beside me asleep. I had my arm wrapped around her. I lifted my hand and stroked her face then kissed her cheek. She started to wake up and then turned around to face me, her eyes still a bit red. "Thanks Harry" She whispered. I smiled. Then I leaned forward, kissing her gently. I put my hand on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to me. Her lips were soft against mine. It just felt right.**_

_**Suddenly she pulled away from me. I opened my eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, surprised. "I can't do this, I'm too worried about Zoe and I hardly know you" She got up and walked out the door. Suddenly I noticed I was being watched. Niall and Louisa were sitting together on the floor, Niall's arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her close to him. Louis, Anna, Megan and Zayn were asleep.**_

_**Zoe P.O.V **_

_**My head was killing me. I opened my eyes, the light stung my eyes. I had no clue where I was. I saw a face looking at me, it was Liam. "You're awake, thought you were going to be asleep for longer" I pulled myself up, reaching up for my head. There were stitches. "What happened?" I croaked. "You passed out" Liam stood up and slowly walked over to me. He stroked my face, pulled my face closer and kissed me.**_


	7. RebeccaHarryLouis

_This is gonna be a very important chapter!_

_1 MONTH LATER_

_**Rebecca P.O.V**_

_**Last month had been utterly confusing. Harry had kissed me while Zoe had been in hospital after she passed out and split open her head at the X-Factor tour. I haven't seen Harry, Niall, Louisa, Megan or Zayn since. I had obviously seen Zoe, she was my best friend and had been going out with Liam ever since he kissed her in hospital. Louis was now my guy best friend. He had phoned me after the whole Harry fandango. **_

_**We were all meeting up at Starbucks today. First time I will have seen Harry in a month. I got my stuff and went outside to find Louis sitting in his car, waiting for me. I smiled then ran over, opened to door and hopped in. "Hey Lou-Lou!" I laughed as I closed the door behind me. "Hey Bexxy" He laughed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him. "Sure you're gonna be ok?" He asked as he pulled away. I groaned "I will just stay away from him" Louis smiled, "That's my Bexxy!" And we got going.**_

_**Harry P.O.V**_

_**I felt like crying. I felt so bad after pushing Rebecca into kissing me. We hadn't talked for a month now and it was my fault. I was going to apologise whether she liked it or not.**_

_**Louis P.O.V**_

_**Bexxy and I talked all the way to Starbucks. She was so chirpy. We walked inside. I saw someone waving at us. Harry. I turned to Rebecca and gave her a look. Her smile immediately faded. I hated when Bexxy was sad. Harry made his way over to us. "Louis!" He chirped. Then his smile faded a bit. He had seen Rebecca. "Oh, hey Becca" He smirked at her. "Hey Haribo" Harry's head snapped up, he had such a broad smile on his face. Oh no. She was head over heels for him.**_


	8. LiamRebeccaLouisAnna

Liam P.O.V

Zoe and I walked into Starbucks hand in hand. I looked around to see if anyone else was here yet. Then I caught sight of Harry, his mouth had the biggest smile I'd ever seen. Rebecca and Louis were with him. I felt my stomach sink a little bit. Rebecca's face was in her hands and Louis face was in shock. I groaned "Here we go again."

Rebecca P.O.V I couldn't believe I had just called Harry "Haribo" I had just revealed that I was still crazy about him, by giving him a pet name. I put my face in my hands. I heard Harry chuckle softly and I felt Louis tense up beside me. I quickly glanced up to see Louis looking shocked. "Lou-Lou, what's wrong?" I muttered. He shook his head, staying silent. Something was up with my Lou-Lou, I could always tell.  
I quietly suggested that we go and get a table to wait for the others. I sat down in silence, Louis sat next to me on the couch, also staying silent. Harry sat opposite me still smiling away. Every one in a while our eyes would meet. It was so awkward. I caught sight of Liam and Zoe coming over to the table. I wanted to go home.

1 HOUR LATER

Anna, Louisa, Niall, Zayn and Megan had now joined us. I spent most of my time talking to Louis and Anna. She was being odd with me, I had no idea why.

Anna P.O.V I was sitting with Rebecca and Louis. I had connected with him the day we met at the X-Factor tour. I had phoned him a few times but that was about it. Rebecca was getting all his attention, I didn't like it. I wanted to be the one he looked at, the one he flirted with. I decided to make him jealous, it was the only way. I got up and walked over to Harry, sat beside him and started chatting I could feel someones eyes burning into my back.I turned around to see Louis staring at .

Louis P.O.V Anna sat over beside Harry, it made me feel jealous, almost angry. I kept looking over at her. Soon Bexxy saw that I wasn't looking at her when she was talking and turned around to see Anna and Harry flirting. Her eyes looked sad when she turned back to me. "You ok?" I asked. She nodded, staying silent. I half smiled at her, my eyes flickering over to Anna every once in a while. Rebecca suddenly started acting weird, being all flirtatious. Then it clicked. She was trying to make Harry jealous.

2 HOURS LATER

Zayn told us he was having a party that night so all us guys went to Liam's to get ready and all the girls went to Louisa's.

PARTY TIME.

Rebecca P.O.V For the party I decided to wear My shorts with my floaty top and my knee high Converse heels. I looked amazing if I do say so myself! We started to make our way to Zayn's.

HALF AN HOUR LATER.

The party was in full swing. Music was blaring and drinks were plentiful. A slightly drunken Niall suggested we all play spin the bottle. This was going to be fun. It was my turn first, I spun the bottle and watched as it slowed down, landing at Louis. I laughed. My judgement was clouded by alcohol. I turned to Louis and kissed him softly. Then it was Harry's turn. It landed on Louisa. He winked at her then leaned forward, put his hand on the back of her neck and kissed he pulled away he quickly turned to look at me and winked. Feeling a little jealous I kept smiling. The game went on, Liam kissed Megan and Zoe, Niall kissed Louisa and Megan, Louis kissed me and Anna and Zayn kissed Zoe and Megan. It was Harrys turn again. He spun the bottle. It slowed down and landed on... Me. Crap. He gave me that cheeky smirk he always did, leaned forward, put his arms around my neck and pressed his lips against felt all too familliar.


	9. HarryRebecca

Rebecca P.O.V It all happened so spin the bottle Harry told me he wanted to talk to me. Well, we ended up in the bedroom.

NEXT DAY.

I woke up feeling a little dizzy. Harry had his arm draped over my waist. "Good morning gorgeous" he whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek. I couldn't help but smile, I rolled over. "Does this mean we are together now?" I whispered. He nodded and smiled.I leaned forward and kissed him. This situation was very familliar.

Harry P.O.V I woke up beside her. She was so beautiful, I felt so lucky.I couldn't help but feel I had taken advantage of her last night. I forgot all about it when she woke up. I kissed her cheek and she smiled. We were now together, It just felt so good to know that she was mine. I would never do anything to hurt her, well not knowingly anyway. She was perfect, beautiful and best of all, she was mine.I sat and smiled at her. Suddenly I heard the door creak open and Zayn walked in. He took one look at Rebecca and I and walked out again. I heard Rebecca giggle and she rolled over to face me again. Her eyes sparkled in the light. I kissed her forehead and she scrunched up her nose. "Haribo" She giggled.

We got up and got dressed. Rebecca said she would be downstairs in a minute so I went downstairs into the living room. Anna was standing there. She smiled at me. Suddenly her eyes flashed to the side and before I knew it she was kissing me.I heard Louis cough. I pulled away and looked at Louis. He nodded to the space behind me. I swirled around to see Rebecca standing there, her eyes filling with tears.  



	10. RebeccaLouis

Rebecca P.O.V

I stood there watching Harry kissing Anna with tears in my minutes I had been going out with him and already my heart was broken. Louis was obviously as hurt as I was, I knew how much he liked Anna. Harry eventually noticed I was there, as Louis had pointed out. He spun around to look at me. I couldn't control myself. I ran up to him and slapped him as hard as I could, then ran. I didn't know where to exactly, but I pulled open the front door and made my way down the street. I ended up in the park at the end of the road. It was empty so I went over to a swing, sat down and cried my heart out.

A few minutes later Louis suddenly appeared beside me. He had run after me. He wrapped his arms around me and whipered in my ear that everything was going to sort itself out. I hoped that he was right. I cried into his shirt.

Louis P.O.V

We sat in the park for quite a while. Before I had run after Rebecca I had told Harry he deserved more than a slap. Right now I wanted to punch his lights out. I suggested we go back to Zayn's as it was starting to rain. I took my Jack Wills hoodie off and put it over her so she wouldn't get cold. I told her everything would be fine. I walked throught the front door first. I walked into the living room with Rebecca, not expecting anyone to be in. How wrong was I. Anna and Harry were still there. Harry had his head in his hands and Anna had her arm around his shoulders he suddenly lifted his head and hugged her back.I felt angry whenever I looked at him, how could he hurt Rebecca like this? I lost it then. "You bastard!" I roared. Suddenly I lost all control. I ran at him from across the room and punched him as hard as I could,sending him crahing to the floor. Anna screamed and ran out the door. Rebecca went upstairs. I followed, leaving Harry groaning in pain on the floor.


	11. RebeccaZoe

Rebecca P.O.V

I lay on the bed, crying as I stared at the roof. I wanted Harry to feel as bad as I did. Louis suddenly came into the room, shaking with rage. I knew he had punched Harry. Louis flopped down onto the bed beside me. I stroked his hair. "Lou-Lou..." I began. I decided to shut up. I sat up, Louis did too. I hugged him, I felt him shaking with rage. Suddenly he pulled away. I looked at him. Then it just kind of happened.

1 MONTH LATER.

I woke up one morning feeling incredibly ill. Shaking I got out of my bed and headed for the bathroom. I felt like I was going to be sick so I ran over to the toilet. I was right, I threw up everywhere. This wasn't normal. I hardly ever got sick? After I had thrown up a couple of times I headed downstairs. My phone was lying on the table, 5 new messages from Harry. They all were similar "I'm sorry Becca, it's been a month, please forgive me? xxx" I laughed, he was so pathetic. Deleting the messages I went into the kitchen for food. I scoured the cupboards looking for food, but I was only craving one thing. Carrots. It suddenly clicked. I was pregnant.

Zoe P.O.V

I was woken up by the bleeping of my phone. I looked to find a message from Rebecca "Please come over later, I have news:("  
I started to worry.

Rebecca P.O.V

I had Zoe sat down beside me. She looked anxious, almost scared. "Zoe, I don't know how to tell you this bit I'm pregnant" Right at that moment Liam came into the room, Zoe had brought him with her. He had heard everything. His face filled with shock, he just stood there. He was like a brother to me. Zoe was in shock too. I simply buried my head in my hands.


	12. Rebecca,,,

Rebecca P.O.V

They just stood there staring at me. I could feel their eyes burning into me. I broke the silence "Please, say something?" Zoe got up and took me downstirs, Liam followed. She sat me down on the couch. "Who's is it?" Silence. "Rebecca who is the father!" She almost screamed at me. I just broke down in tears. "I don't know!" I lied. "You better tell me soon" She went into the kitchen with Liam and came out a minuite later. They ad been talking about me. "I have something to tell you" She said. I looked up, wondering what she was about to tell me. "Liam and I are getting married" I forgot all about the baby troubles. I screamed and ran over to her and hugged her. I also hugged Liam. She then told me they were having a party to celebrate. I went upstairs to get ready as we were all meeting up with the others so Zoe and Liam could announce their engagement.

We were all sat in McDonalds as we were all incredibly hungry. I was only craving carrots. So I got a few of the little bags of carrots. As I sat there eating I looked up to see Zoe, her face pale and her mouth dangling open. She had sussed it out.

"Can I talk to you Rebecca?" She whispered to me. 


	13. Rebecca3

Rebecca P.O.V

"Are you going to Liam and Zoe's party tonight? I kind of need to tell you something" I was on the phone to Louis. "No, i'm not feeling too good" His voice was all croaky, he even sounded ill. "Oh, okay" I sighed. "What do you want to tell me?" I panicked. "Oh, I will tell you later, get well soon Lou-Lou" And our call ended. I wondered how I was going to tell him. This wasn't going to be easy.

I walked up to Liam's house, trying to calm myself. I rung the doorbell. Liam opened up, smiling at me. "Hey" I whispered. "Just enjoy yourself tonight ok? Forget about it for an hour or so. Rebecca, we all hate it when you're sad" He replied, hugging me. I smiled "I will" and we went inside. Everyone was smiling and laughing, having a good time. I saw Zayn, Megan and Anna dancing away. Zoe was hugging numerous people, Niall and Louisa were sitting on the couch together hugging. Then I saw Harry sitting on his own with a beer in his hand. He looked pretty miserable to me. I decided to talk to him. "Hey" I said as I grabbed the seat beside him. "You're talking to me? I thought you hated me to be honest" He asked, puzzled. "I decided to leave it in the past, even though you hurt me alot Harry." He dropped his head and mumbled something. He offered me a beer but I declined it. Suddenly I felt sick again, I sprinted towards the bathroom but someone was in, so I ran outside and was sick on a bit of grass. Liam would understand. Harry had followed me and was standing in the doorway looking confused. His face suddenly went pale. "I need to talk to you upstairs" He suddenly said.


	14. Harry&Becca

Harry P.O.V

I sat in the room, so many things swirling in my mind. I looked at her. She looked worried. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" She nodded, tears in her eyes. "Is it... you know...mine?" I whispered. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. "The thing is, I don't know"

Rebecca P.O.V

He was asking so many questions. Truth is, I knew it was Louis' I just didn't want Harry to know. He would go crazy, Louis was his best friend. I decided to tell him. "Louis could also be the father" He just snapped then. "How the hell could Louis be the father! When did you two... you know?" "The day you and Anna kissed, Louis comforted me and it just happened" His face filled with rage. "How could you?" he roared at me. I snapped. "Because you went off with Anna! You basically used me!" I yelled in his face. "Oh says you! The slut who got herself knocked up!" That was it, I burst into tears right there and then. His face filled with guilt. He hugged me and apologised. I looked up at him to shout at him, but he kissed me before I had a chance to. Whenever he pulled away I would try to talk but he would silence me with another kiss. I eventually gave up.

"I'm scared Harry" I finally said. "Why?" he asked. "I'm seventeen and pregnant, I don't know what to do" He frowned. "Well if you take me back I can help you and take care of you, I promise never to hurt you ever again. If I do you have the right to hurt me. Alot" I chuckled, he always made me laugh. "Fine" I sighed. 


	15. Rebecca4

Rebecca P.O.V

The next day all us girls went out to get our bridesmaid dresses. I was worrying that Anna, Megan and Louisa would find out. I decided to tell Louisa and Megan. I wasn't going to tell Anna. I took them both aside while Anna was looking at dresses. They looked confused untill I finally blurted out "I'm pregnant" They just looked at me, obviously shocked.

The other girls tried on their dresses before me. I had insisted they try theirs on before me. Finally it was my turn. The woman tried to zip up my dress."That's strange, it fitted perfectly last time, now I can't get the zip right up" I gulped, then put my hands across my stomach. I could feel my baby bump. I wanted to cry so much.

Anna kept giving me suspicious looks, finally she came over to me and said "Who's the father then?" Just then I got a text from Louis saying "Hey, come to mines? I want to know what you were going to tell me xx" I quickly told Anna I had to go.

I got to Louis house and rung the doorbell. He answered, smiling. I felt so weird. He told me to come in then told me to sit doen. "So what did you want to tell me?" he asked sounding nervous.

"I'm pregnant and you are the father." 


	16. Louis

Louis P.O.V

I sat in shock. It couldn't be true. I looked at her stomach. It was slightly bigger than her usual weight. She started crying. "Bexxy I-" I didn't know what to say.

Our lives had just been flipped upside down.  
She cried into my chest while I told her everything would be fine. Just like the day I knocked her up. I swallowed hard, tears welling in my eyes. Harry would kill me. I was going out with Anna, not Rebecca. Rebecca was my best friend, my Bexxy. And here we were, having a baby together because of some idiot who had hurt her and made her come to me for comfort. It made me sick to my stomach. Anna was partly to blame aswell. If she hadn't kissed Harry for whatever reason she did, Rebecca wouldn't be in this mess. Or me either. It just felt like a dream that I hoped to wake up from. I was interrupted from my thoughts by my phone ringing. "Anna" the screen read. I looked at Rebecca who was staring into nothingness.I answered "Hello?" "Who's the father then? eh? You obviously know since your her Lou-Lou,tell me Louis!" I stayed silent. "It's you isn't it! Wait untill I get my hands on that slut! Louis how could you?" I lost all control. "She is NOT a slut! I comforted her and it just happened and it was all because of YOU! How could you do that to one of your best friends? You know what? I'm done with you! And guess what? I have had feelings for Rebecca this whole time! But she is with Harry and there is nothing I can do about it!" Silence from Anna, she suddenly said "Well I can change that just by telling Harry a few words about him not being the father,don't think he would like to know his best friend is the dad..."  
Then she hung up.

I started to panic. Rebecca had sat up and was now sitting, looking paler then ever. 


End file.
